Operating systems (“OSs”) are generally divided into two levels of operations, specifically a user level and a kernel level. To distinguish the processes of the user level and the kernel level, a process called from the user level will be referred to as a “user process,” and a process called from the kernel level will be referred as a “kernel process.” A user process generally relates to a user-related process, such as editing a document using an editor (e.g., Microsoft Word®), while a kernel process relates to an OS-related process, such as a driver. Both the kernel process and the user process periodically request kernel resources, such as kernel pool memory or kernel pool resource. The current Windows® operating system provides a way to tag a driver that has been allocated kernel resources. The tag information can then be used to track kernel resource usage between different kernel processes. Moreover, in the Windows® operating system, although the Windows Performance, Logging, and Task Manager services track resource usage from a user process, these services do not provide any information about the usage of the kernel pool resources by the user processes. This is so due to the non-availability of mechanisms to gather information about user process usage of the kernel pool resources.